Konoha High
by Satu The Fire of Hope
Summary: Naruto characters have become students at Konoha High and with new students coming in two days in a row, something has to be wrong. But what will happen when the characters get too distracted with the love that has appeared there? Read and find out. An AU
1. Ch 1: New Students

**Konoha High**

**Chapter 1:**

**New Students**

Author's Notes: Hey, I know I already have a Naruto story but after reading two chapters of 'Love can make you and brake you' by keraQ, I just had to write one ^^ anyway, I believe that I will do better on this one then on my other one. Oh, and this one is about the later Naruto and gang, not the first ones. I just can't do them. Also, disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, some of the characters are my own but I do not own Naruto.

**Naruto walked down the hall to his locker, which was next to Sasuke's. Naruto hated Sasuke and Sasuke hated him. "So Sasuke? You going to ask that pink girl out?" Naruto asked but totally not looking at him.**

"**What pink girl?" Sasuke said pulling out his history book.**

**Naruto looked at Sasuke, 'he doesn't know the pink haired girl that's been staring at him for the past 2 weeks' he thought. Naruto grabbed his English book and walked away. Sasuke looked after him. "He asks me about a pink girl and then walks away, heh, that's so much like him" Sasuke said to himself.**

**Naruto walked down the hall and into English where he sat in the last seat to the left in the front of the class. No one sat by him and he didn't know why. As everyone came into the classroom, he saw a girl with long bluish-black hair and light pearl eyes look at him. He stared at her and she looked away blushing. He sighed as the teacher, Kurenai came into the classroom. "Hello students" she said standing in front of the class. **

"**Hello Kurenai-Sensei" the class echoed.**

"**We have a few new students today" she said as two girls came into the classroom. "This is Nayuma Teosuka and Karra Sasuuna" **

"**Hi" the brown haired girl said who was most likely Karra.**

"**Hey" the purple haired girl said which was Nayuma.**

"**Anyway…who will show around campus and all that stuff?" Kurenai asked the class. **

**Sakura raised her hand "Sensei, I could show Karra around"**

"**Good…anyone else?"**

**Hinata slowly raised her hand. **

"**Thank you Hinata…well. Will you two girls sit by those two?"**

**Nayuma sat by Hinata who was sitting behind Naruto. And Karra sat by Sakura who was a seat away from Naruto, which meant that she was sitting next to Naruto. **

"**Ok class. I would like you to write a biography about yourselves"**

'**Not again' Naruto thought. He searched in his bag for a pencil but couldn't find one. 'Oh great…no pencil **_**or **_**pen'.**

"**Ah…do you need a pencil?" Karra asked next to him.**

"**Ah…yeah" **

"**Here…you can borrow one of mine" she said taking out a pencil out of her pencil case.**

"**Thanks" Naruto said taking it gladly and he began writing in his notebook.**

'**Man…that was a tough lesson' Sasuke thought as he left history. Sasuke wasn't really interested in history but he had to take it anyway. It was time for lunch now and Sasuke couldn't wait to go outside and sit in his usual tree, eating the lunch his older brother made.**

"**Sasuke-kun" a girl squealed behind him. He turned to find a girl with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail with blue eyes.**

"**What do you want?" he sneered turning back to the door to the courtyard. **

"**Don't be so mean Sasuke-kun" she said his name with a purr.**

**He sighed and left this annoying girl.**

'**Man…Sasuke-kun really is the **_**hottest**_** guy on campus' Ino thought and skipped away.**

**Sakura showed Karra the lunchroom, the courtyard and everything else. But Karra wasn't really paying much attention, she saw this girl in the lunchroom sitting by herself. She had raven-black hair and pitch black eyes. She wore a black tank with a grey long-sleeved shirt underneath, black jeans with a chain belt and grey shoes. She wondered why a pretty girl like that was sitting by herself. "Sakura-chan?" **

"**Yes?" Sakura answered.**

"**Ah…who is that girl sitting by herself in the back?"**

"**Oh…that's just Arrisa…she's related to Sasuke-kun but they are nothing alike. I mean…Sasuke's hot and she's not. That's why she sits by herself and why **_**none **_**of the boys here are into her"**

'**I really doubt that' Karra thought. "Ah...I think I'll find a place to sit" Karra said walking towards Arrisa.**

"**You're not going to sit by her are you?"**

"**Well…yes…she seems lonely and I feel…somewhat…I don't know" she said and walked away.**

**Arrisa looked up at this brown haired girl that was walking towards her. She had turquoise eyes and wore a pink shirt with a light blue skirt, white dress shoes and a silver feather on a chain around her neck. 'Why is she coming over here?' she thought.**

"**Hi, mind if I sit here?" Karra asked.**

"**Sure, whatever"**

**Karra sat down and set her lunch bag down. "I'm Karra, I'm new to the school"**

"**I know"**

"**You do? But I didn't see you in English"**

"**I didn't have English. I knew you were new while you were coming over here"**

"**Really?"**

**Arrisa sighed and got up "I'm going to go. Enjoy your lunch" and she left the cafeteria. **

'**What was that about?' Karra thought.**

'**Annoying girl' Arrisa thought as she left.**

**Sasuke sat in tree and ate his lunch. Arrisa came over and leaned against the trunk. "Bad day?" he asked.**

"**Try annoying" she said.**

**Sasuke was confused…the only ones who could make Arrisa's day annoy was Naruto and Lee. "Who was it this time? Lee?"**

"**Try the new girl"**

"**New girl?" ok, now he was really confused. **

"**Yeah…brown hair…turquoise eyes…pink shirt"**

"**Haven't seen her yet"**

"**Typical" **

**Sasuke glared at from the top of the tree. **

"**Don't you glare at me, you **_**know**_** I can kick your ass"**

**He looked back at the sky "I hate being the youngest"**

"**Oh, only if you knew what it was like as the middle"**

**The bell rang, it was time for the class that these two ever had together, gym. "Well, time to kick butt" Sasuke said.**

"**You said it"**


	2. Ch 2: Band Practice

Konoha High

Chapter 2:

Band Practice

A/N: Okay, I know I have been really not writing this but I've been busy and I lost my old chappy of this so I have to start over. I decided to change what happened and have the old chappy for a different chapter when I can get it again. This chappy might be a lot better then my last one cause I've gotten better at writing a story now then I did before. Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I own Arrisa, Nayuma and Karra, that's it.

Sasuke sat on his porch as he waited for Naruto and some others to come. He saw a blonde head coming down the street and stood. Naruto came over with Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Gaara behind him. Neji looked annoyed that he was even here. Shikamaru was the last one to come which was 15 minutes after the others. Sasuke opened his door and the boys came in.

Itachi came into the house an hour later to hear loud, killing music coming from the back. Itachi went to the back to find Sasuke and the boys playing on some old instruments. "Sasuke Uchiha!"

They stopped playing.

"Get my junk back in this damn house now!" Itachi yelled.

Sasuke glared at the ground and gave Itachi back his stuff. Itachi then kicked Naruto and then out of the house.

"Yeah, thought you said he wouldn't be home for another 4 hours" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Don't you think that I thought that too?" Sasuke sneered.

"What do we do now?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke stared at the ground, "Well, we could always…nah"

Naruto grabbed him by the color, "If we can get anything that will let us play at the 'Small Talents Concert' then tell us!" 

Sasuke sighed and got out of Naruto's grip, "There's always my sister"

"Arrisa?" Kiba asked.

"I thought she lived with you" Naruto said.

"Never has she lived with us…she lives on her own…in her own house" Sasuke stated.

"Does she have instruments?" Kiba asked.

"Yes…and a stage…and basically everything we would need"

"Then what are waiting for?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded and went to the garage. He went into his jeep and Neji went to his truck. They both pulled out and Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru went in while Shino went with Neji. Sasuke drove down the street.

Arrisa sat in her kitchen when she heard a car coming up her drive. She sighed and put down her drink. She went to the door and opened it even before Sasuke could knock. "What is it?"

"…we need a place to practice…"

Arrisa sighed and let him and the others in. "So, you want to use my stuff"

"Yes" Sasuke said.

"Fine" she said.

Sasuke was stuck surprised, "But?"

Arrisa smiled, "But I want to join"

Sasuke sighed 'That's it"

"And I want to be lead singer is we sing my songs"

"Sing your songs! You write songs?!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, it so happens that I do. You got a problem with it?" Arrisa sneered.

"No. no, problem at all"

Arrisa smiled, "Good"

In Sakura's garage.

Sakura stood at the mike and looked back at Ino, Temari and Ten Ten. 'We're goin to need more members soon, four is just too small. 5 or 6 would be good. I'll make some posters for the auditions' she thought. "Okay, song B"

Ten Ten started playing a little tone on the keyboards and then Ino came in with a loud guitar tone with Temari beating in the background.

_**Homecoming, I'm coming  
My sweet mistake  
Summer's over, hope it's not too late  
I'm pacing, impatient  
Up in my head  
Taken back to the sidewalk where we met**_

And carved out our names  
Do you remember that?

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart

_**for you**_

_**  
**_Ino came in with a little guitar solo.

_**  
**__**Descending, I'm spinning  
Lost all defense  
How could you swallow me again?  
I left you, I meant to  
Couldn't let you in  
Never mind a single word I said**_

Carve out your name  
Do you remember that?

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart

You've got control of me  
Is this the end of me?  
'Cause I just can't cut up the strings  
I'm coming back for more  
Don't let your heart go  
Please don't walk away

_**  
**_Ino did her solo again but it was a bit longer.

_**  
**__**Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back  
**_

Ten Ten played as Ino and Temari stopped and Sakura whispered.

They all stopped like it was the end but then Ino and Temari played hard. Sakura shouted.

_**  
**__**I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart**_

Ino whispered the first few lyrics of the song as Sakura sang the chorus again.

_**  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart**_

_**For you**_

Ino let her last sting last out. She then did all the cords at once.

Sakura turned smiling, "That was great you guys!"

Ino smiled, Temari rolled her eyes and Ten Ten sighed.

"I'll make that poster up right now"

"Let me help" Ino said.

A/N: so…how was it? I liked doing it ^^ I'll try and get the next up as fast as I can.

The songs I used in this chapter:

Homecoming by Hey Monday


	3. Ch 3: Arrisa's Stage

Konoha High

Chapter 3:

Arrisa's Stage

A/N: okay, I really hoped you like the last chappy…can't think of anything else to say XD so enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I own Arrisa, Nayuma and Karra, that's it.

Sakura walked along a wall in a hall in the school of Konoha High, putting up posters which said,

'_Kunoichi Shin_

_Is in need of band members_

_Anyone with any musical talent may join_

_Please meet at Sakura Haruno's house at_

_4:00 pm tonight after school_

_Much appreciated _

_Sakura Haruno_'

Many students looked at them but just turned away rolling their eyes. Sakura was angry about this but continued to put them up on the wall.

Hinata and Nayuma walked up to one. Hinata read it and started to walk way but Nayuma grabbed her arm. "Hey, Hinata. This looks fun. Do you play anything?"

Hinata nodded, "I play the violin"

Nayuma sighed, "Guitar?"

Hinata stared at her wide-eyed.

"I'll take that as a no. Singing?"

Hinata looked at the ground but nodded.

"Yeah, let's go tonight"

Karra saw one and read it. She smiled and planned to be there at 4:15.

Naruto looked around Arrisa's house, wondering where she kept her instruments. Sasuke glared at him and Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Arrisa smiled, "Follow me" she lead them to a door at the back of the house. She opened in and Naruto rushed in, looking around. Naruto gapped, there was a real stage, real instruments, real speakers, and real mikes. Arrisa smiled again as Naruto ran up onto the stage and picked up a guitar. He always wanted to play one when they sang but Sasuke said it would be too hard. Sasuke stood behind him and Naruto put the guitar down. Arrisa smack Sasuke upside the head.

"OW!" Sasuke yelled turning on her glaring. She glared right back and Sasuke went over to the mike on the right.

Arrisa smiled, "Would you like to play one, Naruto?"

Naruto stared at her wide-eyed and nodded, "Hell yeah"

Arrisa smiled even bolder, "You may play one if you want"

Naruto smiled and pick up the one he saw earlier. Everyone else got onto the stage. Sasuke picked up a guitar also with Kiba and Shino. Gaara grabbed some drumsticks that were stacked onto the back wall and sat behind a big drum set. Gaara smiled. Neji stood behind some keyboards.

Naruto guitar was orange and black with green leaves look like they're fall off it. Sasuke's was black with white and blue lighting on it. Kiba's was brown and red with black dog paw prints on it. Shino's was grey with black tiny spots on it. Arrisa's was black with blue lighting and red flames. Gaara's drums where sandy yellow with the kanji of love in red on the bass drum, red blood drops were on the drums. Neji had green and black ying yang signs on it.

Arrisa looked around smiling as everyone said thank you and that they liked their instruments. She designed them herself last night, except hers, that was already done, and Sasuke's.

"Okay Sasuke, let's do one of your songs" she said.

Sasuke smiled and looked at the guys, "Song EYW"

The guys nodded.

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why_

But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say

But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return

I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know

Arrisa nodded, "Good song, I played along if you didn't notice"

"I noticed, I'm surprised that you knew it" Sasuke said.

"Itachi showed me some of your songs when you went to Kiba's party"

Sasuke glared at the ground, 'Itachi'

Arrisa chuckled and then went off stage to a shelf, "Time to play one of my songs"

"You write?" Naruto asked.

"Duh, what would I want to help you if I didn't have my own songs?"

Sasuke looked at her, "What song?"

"You should know, I played it at your birthday a year ago" she took 5 sheets of paper from the shelf and walked back to them. She handed one to Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Neji and Gaara. Each for their instrument, she went back to Sasuke and whispered into his ear. Sasuke nodded as Arrisa gave Naruto another sheet with the lyrics. "Let's go"

She started first and then everyone joined in when they were ready.

_See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)  
Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)_

What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been so alone

You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are…

One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)  
Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life  
Lining up for the grand illusion  
No answers for no questions asked  
Lining up for the execution  
Without knowing why

You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are

_  
It's all about power then  
Take control  
Breaking the will  
Breaking the soul  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left  
My oh my, my oh my_

What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We' ve never been so many  
And we've never been so alone....

_So alone _

_  
You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are_

It's all about power then (we are)  
Take control (we are)  
Breaking the rule (we are, we are)  
Breaking the soul (we are)  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left (we are, we are)  
My oh my, my oh my

We are  
We are (its all )  
We are  
We are, we are (take control)  
We are  
We are  
It's all about power  
Then take control

Sasuke smiled at the end, "That's great!"

Naruto clapped and Kiba high-fived Shino.

Neji crossed his arms smiling while Gaara stared at her. No one noticed him, except Neji.

A/N: so…how was it? I liked doing it ^^ I'll try and get the next up as fast as I can.

The songs I used in this chapter:


End file.
